


I'm late

by killing_kurare



Series: Queen and Knight: Alice Kingsleigh/Susan Pevensie [5]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Alice has a nightmare and Susan soothes her.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Susan Pevensie
Series: Queen and Knight: Alice Kingsleigh/Susan Pevensie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	I'm late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1163242.html?thread=116766442#t116766442

Susan awakes due to Alice's stirring. She frowns and turns over. 

"Darling, are you alright?"

Lighting a small lamp she sees Alice's forehead glistening. A nightmare. Again. 

"Wake up, Alice!"

The blonde shoots up, breath ragged, eyes darting around the room. 

"I'm late!" She yells. "Terribly late, I must go!"

"Shhh," Susan soothes, taking Alice into her arms. "It's okay, you're perfectly on time. Just lay down."

"But, I'm late," Alice repeats, though quieter now. "I have to go ..."

"Not before dawn, dearest."

"Dawn?"

"Yes."

Susan sighs and starts to hum a lullaby, to keep further nightmares away for tonight.


End file.
